Это любовь?
by vividim
Summary: Мэриан казалось, что работа нянькой позволит ей уделять больше времени сестре и рисованию. Конечно же она не ожидала встречи с гигантскими роботами-пришельцами, с которыми её свела её же подработка. Что уж говорить о картине с нарисованным Aston Martin, обеспечившей ей головную боль, страдающей нарциссизмом? Нокаут/ОС.
1. Chapter 1

**Автор: Graceful-Kuja**

www-dot-fanfiction-dot-net /s/9743992/1/It-s-Love

**Есть разрешение на перевод.**

* * *

**1 Глава.** **"Проснись и пой."**

- Мэриан.

Женщина средних лет заворчала и заворочалась в кровати, сильнее прижимая к себе подушку и глубже зарываясь в голубовато-зелёное одеяло. Ей снился такой чудесный сон о том классном парне, которого она однажды встретила…

Несмотря на строгий голос, зовущий её с всё большей настойчивостью, её подсознание не хотело признавать тот факт, что это всего лишь иллюзия, её воображение. Будь её воля, она бы проспала весь день напролёт.

- Мэриан.

К сожалению, для Мэриан Падоук проявление такой вольности было просто невозможно. А всему виной её маленькая сестрёнка, с усердием дёргающая сейчас женщину за рыжую копну волос. Она то и решала всё за неё.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2. "Ранняя пташка."**

Со стоном приоткрыв свои голубые глаза, она встретилась взглядом с семилетней девочкой, смотрящей на неё с неким нетерпением. Малышка покачивалась на месте взад-вперёд, держа руки за спиной, и замерев лишь на секунду, когда Мэриан приподнялась и села.

Переведя взгляд на часы, женщина уставилась на сияющий в темноте спальни циферблат, сонно почёсывая голову.

5:17 утра.

- Я голодна.

- Хани, мне казалось, ты умеешь готовить, - устало ответила она, свесив голые ноги с кровати.

- Мэриан!

- Ладно-ладно…только дай мне что-нибудь одеть-

Не успев толком закончить предложение, Мэриан получила пару красных фланелевых пижамных штанов. Сестрёнка победно улыбалась.

- Нашла!


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3. "Повседневность."**

Когда дело касается Хани Падоук, то всегда можно ожидать строгий распорядок дня.

Каждое утро она просыпается и принимается будить Мэриан, с целью получить завтрак. После этого идёт в свою комнату и, расчесав свои длинные коричневые, с красноватым оттенком, волосы, убирает их в хвост, так как во время еды они норовят лезть в лицо.

Но только раздаются звуки бренчащей посуды, девочка тут же бежит вниз, на кухню, чтобы там дожидаться, пока ей не дадут поесть её любимого блюда. К коим относятся блинчики – то, что получается у Мэриан лучше всего. А если их ещё и полить кленовым сиропом…


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4. "Мёртвая тишина."**

Тишина, опускающаяся на дом после того, как Хани отправлялась в школу, всегда заставляла Мэриан сразу включать радио.

Маленький двухэтажный домик на окраине города Джаспер, штат Невада, когда-то являлся местом, где любила собираться вся их семья. Но смерть матери, тремя месяцами ранее, оставила свой мрачный отпечаток.

Кто бы мог подумать, что одна трагедия сможет повлечь за собой другую – распад семьи, оставляя лишь старшую дочь, художницу, жившую в то время в Калифорнии, пустующий дом и подавленного горем маленького ребёнка, её сестру. Оставляя их одних.

Даже такая пустяковая вещь как тишина может причинять боль.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5. "Звонок."**

Оставалось только добавить пару мазков белого по Берлинской лазури, и вот оно – небо. Мэриан старалась как можно точнее передать тот пейзаж, запомнившийся ей, в то время как радио наигрывало весёлые мотивчики.

Когда она закончила и осмотрела, с подозрением на изъяны, своё творение со всех сторон, потратив на это ещё пару минут, на смену неудовольствию пришло одобрение. Вытерев о уже разноцветные джинсы не менее разноцветные руки, женщина занялась оценкой своей работы.

Однако сам процесс прервал звонок в дверь.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6. "Упс, ляпнула."**

Нежданным, негаданным гостем оказался мужчина, афроамериканец. На лице у него было так и написано – сама серьёзность. Что тут говорить о строгом костюме. Разве что его тяжёлый взгляд напомнил ей кое-кого. Он глядел на неё так, как в своё время делал отец. Такое выражение глаз даже делало их слегка похожими. Это и заставило женщину задуматься о принадлежности мужчины к, возможно, местной полиции или детективам. Но вот взволновало совершенно другое - причина его появления.

Почему он здесь?

Что-то случилось?

Вдруг её сестрёнка попала в неприятности?

Недолго раздумывая, Мэриан выпалила:

- Хани в порядке?

Мужчина странно на неё покосился и протянул ей листок бумаги:

- Я здесь по поводу вашего объявления.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7. "Он."**

Она ещё больше смутилась, поспешив с выводами.

- Ой…

Мужчина любезно решил пропустить сказанное мимо ушей.

- Меня зовут Агент Фаулер, - он крепко пожал ей руку, - Вы присматриваете за подростками?

Женщина не знала, как ответить на его приветствие, не говоря уже о вопросе, который последовал после. Однако растерянность длилась всего пару секунд:

- Ну, я могу, но у меня нет опыта.

- Могли бы вы позаботиться сразу о трёх?

Она медленно кивнула, немного приподняв брови от удивления:

- Разумеется. Может, зайдёте? Обсудим всё более досконально внутри.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8. "Беспокойство."**

Предложив Фаулеру чашечку чая, Мэриан села на противоположной стороне своего дивана.

- Обычно я беру по 10 долларов за ребёнка, но делаю скидку, если родители не могут оплатить услу-

- Меня больше интересует, СМОЖЕТЕ ли вы присмотреть за ними. Размер оплаты не имеет значения, - он тяжело вздохнул, - Они умудряются попадать в неприятности, повернись я только к ним спиной.

- Хорошо. Какого типа неприятности?

- Из разряда "Не в том месте, не в то время."


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9. "Договор."**

Даже после часа обсуждений и споров, Мэриан всё равно мучили сомнения. Присмотр за детьми означал, что они будут находиться рядом с её сестрёнкой. Это было чревато неприятностями для всех. Крайне волнующий факт.

Так или иначе, они договорились. Двое ребят помладше – девочка-подросток и мальчик лет десяти-двенадцати, будут отвезены к ней после школы. Последний – парнишка постарше, должен быть забран к ней после окончания его рабочего дня. И только тогда, когда вся троица будет у неё дома, их заберут по домам знакомые.

Незатейливо. Просто. Безвредно.

Смотря вслед удаляющейся машине Фаулера, она всё думала о предстоящей работе. В чём-то точно был подвох.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10. "Вопросы."**

Мэриан обдумывала всё сказанное Агентом Фаулером о детях. О родителях не было и слова. Даже то, что пришёл именно он, вводило её в ступор. Почему правительство так заинтересовано в этих детишках и даже пересылает ей деньги прямо в её счёт? Что он имел ввиду под "Не в том месте, не в то время"? Она даже их ещё не встретила, а вопросов уже вагон и маленькая тележка. Наверняка что-то с ними не чисто.

Простонав, женщина схватила листок бумаги и ручку. Нужно было составить список того, что необходимо купить. Уж в чём она могла быть уверена, так это в том, что подростков можно использовать как небольшую рабочую силу - в уборке мусора.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11. "Какая злость!"**

-Ты нанял нам няньку?! – сразу за очень возмущённым визгом последовал громкий лязгающий звук отрекошетившего от металла камня.

- Это не так! – крикнули в свою защиту, – Это была идея Оптимуса!

Яростная брань резко прекратилась, и внимание Мико Накадаи было переведено на огромную красную с синим фигуру, которую совершенно не волновали бросаемые, полные праведного гнева, взгляды. Балкхед, недавний объект для метания, переводил дух. Группа подростков, Джек Дарби и Раф Эскуивл, наблюдали за развязывающейся сценой со своего мягкого оливково-зелёного цвета диванчика. Они лишь пожимали плечами. Что тут сказать, такие истерики могут устраивать только _девчонки_.

- Агент Фаулер согласился с нами по этому поводу. Десептиконы знают о вашем существовании, и это даст им возможность использовать вас в своих целях, когда мы оставим вас без защиты на долгое время. К сожалению, - лидер Автоботов покачал головой, - У нас недостаточно ресурсов, Энергона. Поэтому сейчас все наши усилия будут брошены на поиски его месторождений.

- Почему вы не берёте в расчёт нашу помощь? – девочка обиженно поджала губы, - Уж лучше надрать задницы тысячам зомби-конам, чем отсиживаться в доме какой-то старушенции!

- Это слишком опасно для вас, людей, - Ратчет отвлёкся от своих инструментов и повернулся к ней, - Мы будем работать в таких условиях, в которых вы просто не сможете выжить.

Этого уже она не могла вытерпеть и со словами "Так не честно!" притопнула ножкой и быстрым шагом направилась к дивану.

- А ты как думала? Жизнь вообще несправедливая штука, - все сразу повернулись к вошедшему во время их разговора федеральному агенту, - Я только что переговорил с Мэриан. И не такая она, я хочу сказать, и старая. Всё улажено; она присмотрит за ними столько, сколько нужно.

Последовал и едкий комментарий Мико:

- Ну не прекрасно ли это?

- Очень даже, - в сторону девочки был направлен суровый взгляд, - И все прелести общения с ней ты начнёшь познавать прямо с завтрашнего дня.

- ЧТО?!

* * *

От нетерпения Мэриан начала постукивать пальцами по столу, время от времени поглядывая на часы и переводя взгляд на окно. Её беспокоила Хани, верней то, как она воспримет других детей, старше её, рядом с собой. Да и ещё на неопределённое количество времени. Наконец к дому подъехал автобус, и женщина чуть не сорвалась с места, чтобы встретить девочку на пороге. Ей не хотелось раньше времени тревожить ребёнка.

- Хани! - женщина подозвала сестрёнку, до того, как та смогла бы скрыться в своей комнате, - Не могла бы ты подойти сюда на минутку?

Голова девчушки показалась из-за угла, яркие глаза блестели от любопытства.

- Да?

- Кое-кто ответил на мою листовку. Насчёт работы няней.

Ответом послужило молчание и совершенно безучастное лицо.

- Может подойдёшь сюда? Наверняка тебе хочется услышать о детях.

- Как-то не очень.

Мэриан нахмурилась, но в следующий момент решила привлечь сестру другим способом.

- Тогда давай испекём печенье? Я даже дам тебе поесть немного теста...

В мгновение ока девочка уже стояла рядом со столом, забытый рюкзак лежал на полу.

- Что ты там говорила насчёт детей?


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12. "Осмотр себя любимой."**

Красуясь почти голой перед зеркалом, Мэриан критично оглядывала себя. Слишком широкая кость, наследство от её бабушки, сделала её плечи и бёдра широкими. Живот не был плоским, скорее немного округлым. И бёдра не были такими уж худыми. Немного пухленькая женщина. Затем настала очередь груди. Как же ей хотелось, чтобы эта часть её тела была более упругой… Чем просто там была.

Не выдержав своего ненавистного отражения, Мэриан отвернулась от зеркала и стала натягивать лифчик, подходивший к её трусикам. Разобравшись со своими по пояс длинными волосами, ей предстояло найти из одежды что-нибудь более-менее приличное.


End file.
